Another Lupin
by HermioneJGrang3r
Summary: So basically Bella is Evie Lupin. Everyone comes to rescue her. Better than it sounds I think? So uh just Read and Review please. My second story posted. I deleted the other one though. I kinda didn't like that story line anymore and it was kinda sloppy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hiya, Bella Swan here. Or. . . Maybe not. I'm really Evangeline Sapphire Lupin. I'm younger than him by ten minutes. Ugh. Whatever, you know? I was sent here after second year. It's now almost my fourteenth birthday, it's July 13, my "18th birthday". Edward's picking me up soon. We never dated because A. I have a boyfriend back home, and B. He has a girlfriend in Alaska. We all still hang out though.

"Bells? You ready?" Edward called.  
>"Yea, just a sec, Ed!" I yelled back. I was wearing a black tank top, a light brown cardigan, some shorts, and some black ankle boots. I had plain brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I sighed and briefly let my apperance slip. I had brown hair with blond streaks and bright blue eyes. I put my disguise back up, put on my mothers old locket, and went downstairs.<br>"Hey Bells, you look nice."  
>"Thanks Ed. You ready?"<br>"Yea, lets go." We walked out to the car chatting easily until we reached the house.  
>"Nothing big, right?"<br>"No promises."  
>"Alice." I muttered. He chuckled and we walked in. Everything went normally until a pop was heard from outside. I sneakily pulled my wand out of my cardigan and moved towards the door. I made sure the Cullens didn't see it as they moved behind me. Shouldn't the vampires be infront of the fragile 'human'?<br>"Hey Padfoot," I froze, the idiots. I rammed my wand back into my cardigan and jerked the door open. "Why do you think we landed here?"  
>"I'd say because my sister is right in front of us James." I had let my disguise fall and Remus was the first to notice me. I started running and slammed into Sirius knocking him to the ground.<br>"Hiya Sirius! Ya doin' alright?" I was sitting on his waist with my hands on his chest. He was grinning like mad and suddenly I was the one on the ground.  
>"How're ya Evie?" He smirked. He was holding my arms to the ground and was starting to lean towards me when James jerked him up. Since he was still holding my wrists I was pulled up too. I ended up falling onto Remus.<br>"Aw man! Way to ruin a moment!" Sirius said to James. I hadn't knocked Remus to the ground, so he pulled me into a hug.  
>"Remy." I said inhaling my brother's scent. I had missed him.<br>"Evie. We missed you."  
>"I missed you too." I could James feel wanting to start whining so I pulled away giving Remy an extra squeeze before turning to James and holding my arms open. He picked me up and started spinning me around. I was laughing when he set me down then turned and glared at the trio.<br>"How on God's green earth did you apperate? We are only thirteen, almost fourteen and are not supposed to apperate until we're seventeen. You could have been expelled, arrested, or worse, killed. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Think of what Lily will say James. And you Mr. Moony, what do you think Arabella will say?"  
>"Actually. . ." A voice said from the trees. I gasped as two people stepped out.<br>"Lillian Rose Evans! Arabella Sapphire Pandora! I am appauled. What no Severus or Hayley? No Alice or Frank?" I heard shuffling in the trees before the four stepped out looking sheepish. "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!"  
>"And by the way Miss. Know-It-All." Lily huffed. "It was a Portkey thank you very much." I rolled my eyes, smiled, and went to give those six hugs. There was a throat clearing and we all looked up.<br>"Yes?" We said in unison. It annoys the teachers so much.  
>"Bells? What's going on?" Edward asked.<br>"I'm not Bella." I said.

Hey! This is my second fanfiction I've posted. I deleted the other though. So, what do ya think? I already have two more chapters written. . . Anywho. . . REVIEW!

Oh yea. . . Disclaimer. : I only own Evangeline(Evie), Arabella, and Hayley. And the plot. And some characters to come. Anyway everything else belongs to J.K.R. and S.M. Also sorry if this looks similar to anyone else's work. I've never read anything like it and thought it was a good idea.

Anyway Toodles(:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Let's go into the house it'll be much easier. Wait hang on." I noticed Jasper looking tense from all the magical blood in one place. I cast a spell making sure we weren't at all appealing to them. He sighed in relief looking at me. I nodded and led the way inside. They were all glancing around.

"And I thought that summer cottage was small." The Cullens looked offended at Sirius and James' words.

"Not everyone is as privilaged as you two dolts." Lily and I said hitting the two on the back of the head.

"Ow Lilykins!" James said

"Ow Eviekins!" Said Sirius at the same time.

"Boys."

"Let's get started shall we?" I asked. "But first can we change into something more comfortable?"

"Sure. You guys can use my room." Rose told us. I thanked her then turned to Remus. He tossed me my purple Converse that I love so much. I couldn't bring them though. Lily started pulling all our clothes out of her magic bag. We all wore basically the same thing except in different colors. A sweater, jeans, converse, a knit hat, and a locket. The jeans and lockets were the same. I wore a purple sweater, purple Converse, and a white hat, Lily's was blue, blue, and white with a bow, Arabella's was red, red, and red, Hayley's was green, green, and black, and Alice's was yellow, yellow,and yellow. All the jeans were dark wash, and all the lockets were glass. We had charmed them so that we could talk to each other through them. As soon as the lockets were around our necks the glamour charms came off. We could all change our appearance at will, like Siri's little cousin Dora, except when the necklaces were on.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Let's go." They all said in unison. Lily grabbed her bag and we went down. Since the living room was so small Lily pulled a trunk out of her bag. She opened it and stepped into it.

"Follow us." I said after letting the girls pass me. The trunk was our secret hideout and sorta like the room of requirement, and even conjoured food. Right now it was a really big sitting room. Twenty squishy recliner chairs were in a circle with a coffee table in the middle. The Cullens were looking around the room in awe. I thought about it for a second. Why are there twenty chairs? We only need seventeen. I voiced my thoughts aloud.

"Well I thought you might want to see us." Said a voice from the stairs.

"Reg!" I yelled and ran into his arms. Regulus Black, Sirius' twin brother. He was holding Hayley's twin sister Emerald's hand.

"Emmie!" I gave her a hug too. She was our sixth member. She had on her locket and jeans a lime green sweater and converse and a grey hat.

"Ebie!" I heard and looked down to see an angry four year old Nymphadora Tonks stomping her foot.

"Hey there Dora." I smiled crouching down to her height. "What's the matter?"

"I made a friend. And I want an outfit like you." She pouted on the last part but smiled brightly at the first. Was it. . ? I looked up at Reg and he nodded.

"Well let's go get you one sweetie and when we get back we can meet your friend." I said scooping her up. I took her to the bathroom and thought of a baby pink sweater, a pair of jeans like ours, baby pink Converse, and a baby pink hat with bear ears, all in her size. They appeared and I helped her put them on. Then I thought of a glass locket like ours and charmed it.

"Now, you have an outfit just like ours." I put the locket around her neck and stared in shock as she changed into what I looked like as a child. She grinned brightly at me and I smiled back slightly. I stood her up and let her look in the mirror.

"Aren't you a sight to see?" I smiled as she nodded. As we walked back I gave a meaningful look to Regulus for him to explain later. "Let's meet your friend shall we?" She nodded.

"This is Daniel Thomas. He's my best friend." I smiled at her and said hello to Daniel before going to sit down. The two followed me and climbed into the chair between Reg and Edward. Everyone looked from her to me and I just shook my head and nodded toward Reg.'_I don't know. But Regulus does. We'll interigate him later._' They nodded at me. I cleared my throat and everyone who hadn't been looking, *cough* the Cullens *cough*, turned.

"Okay. We have to start from the very beginning or none of this will make sense." Alice said from beside me.

"Our history has never recorded, it's been passed down parent to child to grandchild for centuries." Lily said from my other side.

"Until now. We ask for a journal, quill, and ink." Arabella added from Alice's other side.

"To record the events of past and present." Hayley said from Lily's side. At this the book quill and ink fell onto the table.

"The quill shall write what we say exactly how we say, not like Rita's QQQ.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three : Explanation Part 1

"Over a thousand years ago the history books say there were four founders, oh but there were five founders of Hogwarts. The five greatest witches and wizards of their age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Ronda Riddle, and Salazar Slytherin. They built the castle of Hogwarts to teach the next generation. Ronda had the qualities of the other four founders so when they couldn't decide what a kid had the most of they would send them off to her. After a while she started going out to find her house's members herself. The others said she was just taking the best. She was offended and hurt that they would say such a thing. She was a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve, so she called a meeting with them. 'Friends,' she said. 'Do you really accuse me of such horrid things. That I would take children in my house that don't rightfully belong?' When they did she was upset and left. After the founders realized they were mistaken they felt terrible. They could not stand the pain and took her house and spot in the song away to ease the pain. It didn't much help, so Salazar left. He had loved Ronda deeply and could not stand to be in a place she loved so much, even if he had forced her away. He looked for her for many years, and finally she came to him when he was about to give up, assume she had stopped taking the elixer of life and died. 'Salazar.' Was the only word she spoke. After the founders had heirs they stopped taking the elixer and passed down the potion to their children before letting themselves die. Each of their children had the abilites of their parents. They felt they had better things to do than run a school of magic. They took their abilities and placed them in the hat, however Ronda was removed in the founders generation so she was never added. To this day not many people know of her. What they do know is that each one of them had special talents. They don't know what they were or how they worked." I thought of a glass of water and motioned to Alice as I relieved my throat.

"Helga Hufflepuff had many talents. She for one introduced house elves to the school to relieve them of their duties to cruel masters, and to cook all her recipes for the students and staff. She was very good at herbology and could transform into any animagus. Her greatest gift, according to some, is the fact that she could control the weather. She could make it winter in summer and summer in winter. It could be 90 degees F one minute and -2 the next. It could be a beautiful day one second and a tornado the next. It was all controlled by her mood." She stopped. Helga's part was done. She motioned to Arabella before getting a glass of water.

"Godric Gryffindor was a great man. He had self control. He could also control others emotions. He was an empath. A supposed dark creature, I think not. Just misunderstood. He may have had self control but if you let it tip over the edge you might not see the next day. Godric was an elemental. A rare fire elemental. A very rare species. He was more powerful than your average elemental, though. Not only could he control fire, he could become fire, light his body on fire, and when he turned his power off, by calming down, not a singe nor a scratch would be on him." Arabella finished her part with a gleam in her eye, all that thinking about fire made her thirsty. She pointed to Emerald and Hayley before grabbing a bottle.

"Salazar Slytherin was considered the dark founder, even though the golden boy was two types of supposed dark creatures. Salazar was a Legilimens, an Occlumens, a Parselmouth, and an earth elemental, one of which is also dark. A parselmouth is someone who speaks parseltongue, or snake lanuage. It is mostly hereditary but can be learned or implanted via dark magic. An earth elemental is someone who controls the earth, like a fire elemental. They can use the plants to help or hurt others and can make them grow. A legilimens reads minds and an occlumens blocks a legilimens." They took turns saying the whole thing then pointed to Lily and then they grabbed a bottle of water for each of them.

"Rowena Ravenclaw was a seer, could fly with no aid, was a veela, had magical resistance, and was a water and air elemental. She could see the future, fly without a broom or carpet, easily get her way via veela charm, could resist all types of magic, control water, become water, control air, and become air. She was highly intelligent, and is credited for the design of Hogwarts, moving staircases, the everchanging floor plans, and the proverb 'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure.' She died of a broken heart because her one true love only had eyes for another. Can you guess who?" She pointed to me as she got a bottle of water. I cleared my throat and began. Here goes nothing. . . I spoke softly

"Ronda Riddle was a unique woman. She was everything the other founders were and more. She obsorsed power you see. All it took was for someone with a gift she didn't yet have to walk into a room, and she had it. The person with the gift didn't lose it or even realize she had it now. She traveled the world after Hogwarts and gained many, many more powers. She could give a duplicate of any one of the powers to anyone. She could also strip them of every single one of their abilities, including the gift of magic itself. She gave a duplicate of each and every power to all her children and they to their's, and so on and so forth." I finished. I pointed to the children who were just closing their eyes and suggested we take them to bed through hand motions. We all went up the stairs to the 'dorms' to change the children and change into pajamas ourselves.

We went downstairs in our pajamas to see that the chairs had turned into loveseats. I sat down cross legged on one and waited for the guys to come down. I closed my eyes and let my head lawl back. I nearly shrieked when someone touched my ribcage. As it was I just shot up almost hitting a smirking Sirius. I pouted at him as he sat down. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to his side. Oh how I had missed him. I took in his scent as we waited on the others. I could feel our heartbeats once again sync up as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I missed you, Sirius."

"I missed you too, Love." I smiled when he pressed his lips to the top of my head. Once everyone was there I groaned because now I had to talk.

"Okay this probably should have gone first but who cares." I paused. "Guys this is Carlise and Esme Cullen, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Alice and Jasper Hale. Cullens this is, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Emerald Peverell, Arabella Pandora, Lily Evans, Hayley Peverell, and Alice Prewett. The two little ones were Nymphadora Tonks and Daniel Thomas. I am Evangeline Lupin. Reg, you're turn."

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Why does Dora look like a freaking time traveling me?"

"Oh that. Well either she is or she's your younger sister. I walked in and Ted was beating her saying he didn't know why he ever agreed to marry her, no matter how much Dumbledore paid him, or why he was keeping the Dark Lord's daughter. I dropped him with a crucio grabbed Andromeda and Dora and got out of there. I healed Andromeda, realized she was under the imperious curse, and obliviated the two. Now they have no memory of him at all, so that apparently went on quite often." We were all about to rip some heads off. Well the Cullens just looked confused. I didn't bother explaining.

"Where is Andromeda now? And how did you do magic. I say again we're underage."

"She's upstairs. And you never said we were underage. You said we were almost fourteen."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, we're not underage anymore. They lowered it because of the war."

"Cool. We're gonna win!"

"Bell- Er Evangeline." I cringed at the use of my full name. Hey maybe Dora is my sister. "What's going on? What's your stories?" Alice C. asked.

"In the morning. It's a long story and it's late."

"Okay. We're going to go hunt."

"See you in the morning. Six sharp." There were groans and mumblings of Mini Minnie. "Yea I'll make you think Mini Minnie. Six or no breakfast." They sighed and we all got up to go get into bed. As the lights were turned off and I crawled into bed I smiled happily. Soon my whole family will be together. Most of them already are.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey if you want to adopt this or my other story, Pm me. I lost my muse, and honestly have no idea where I was going. . . I'm better at one shots.


End file.
